


Echoes

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Khan - Fandom, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch as Khan, Biting, F/M, Glass Cell, Pain, Rough Sex, Scratching, Spanking, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to break you. Want to shake these walls and watch them crumble around us. Scream my name like a mantra until you can't anymore. Until your voice gives out and all there is is us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

I swallowed hard as my hands were pressed against the cold glass of the prisoner's cell. I shouldn't have wondered down here but since I first saw him something had called out to me. I needed to look into his eyes, to touch him, to feel his pulse under my fingertips.

He ran his hands over my body, searching for weapons I was sure until they stopped at certain spots, the pads of his fingers running over exposed skin and causing shaky breaths to come from between my lips "Why are you here?" he asked, his lips against my ear. His body pressing against mine

"Came down the wrong path" I said and heard him chuckle before he scratched at my hip "Try again" he licked at the shell of my ear and I moaned "I.. You.. I'm here for you" I said and was rewarded with a soft kiss on my neck and his fingers moving under my shirt, running over my skin.

"So soft.. So innocent" He whispered as he inched his fingers towards my skirt. I panted softly as he stood perfectly still behind me as his fingers danced over my skin "What would the Captain do if he found you here?" He asked as he guided the skirt off my body. I stepped out of it and moved to turn but he pushed me back against the glass 

"I don't know.." I said, my cheek pressed against the glass as I looked at him and watched a smirk form on his perfect lips "I'll make sure they can all hear.. That they watch as I break you.. You'll scream until your voice is gone and still beg for more" He said before pulling my shirt off suddenly.

I swallowed hard at his words and his movements. I watched him undo his pants and then felt him remove what little I had on, his fingers running down my naked skin softly before he started scratching at my skin with his nails. I cried out and he spun me around. He moved to press my arms above my head, crossing my wrists, holding them in place as lifted one of my legs, guiding it to his waist before he pushed into me

He thrust all the way inside, not giving me any time to adjust before he starting thrusting in and out of me quickly. I was at his mercy as he set the pace, his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrists and his other hand, grabbing at my ass. I could practically feel the bruises forming "Oooooh" I moaned helplessly and he speed up, causing me to scream out in both pleasure and pain.

"Say my name" he growled against my lips as he leaned to bite hard onto my bottom one "John.. Oh god" he sneered and slapped my ass hard, digging his nails into my wrists. I winced and he looked into my eyes "My real name.. You must know it by now" he gritted out as he let go of my wrists and pulled my other leg over his waist. I licked at my lip, tasting copper and watching his eyes soften for a second before he started to move again.

His arms over mine, long fingers wrapped around my wrists and he speed up if that was even possible "Please.. Khan" I screamed out as he changed the angle, his fingers tightening as he leaned in and kissed me hard. My body ached all over and his kisses hurt but I couldn't stop responding to them.

I meet his thrusts and tried to get him back by clenching around him but that only caused him to growl and fuck me harder. He only stopped once and that was to change our position. My palms flat against the glass, unable to grasp for purchase as he thrust back into me, his chest against my back "I said you'd beg.. Now scream my name" he bit down on the back of my neck and speed up.

I couldn't remember how much time passed by or how many times I'd come by that point. I could hear my screams, whimpers and moans. His voice against my ear as kept the pace. I could feel his nails, his teeth and his cock inside me.

"Open your eyes" I heard him whisper against my ear, my eyes slowly opened as I now lay on a small bed, a blanket covering my body. He was on his knees beside me, his thumb stroking at my jawline "Khan" I tried to say but it came out as a broken squeaky sound.

Khan shushed me, his eyes soft now "I didn't mean to hurt you" The look on his face one of slight recognition and fondness as he leaned in to kiss my lips. I kissed back, closing my eyes and slipping into darkness.


End file.
